How to Get Your Love
by dbyhun
Summary: [Repost] Terkadang hidup ini ironis. Kau menginginkan orang yang kau sukai untuk menerima perasaanmu sementara kau sendiri tak menyadari bila ada orang lain yang mengharapkanmu untuk mengetahui perasaannya. / EXO / Kaisoo fanfiction with Chansoo and other official pair / GS
1. Chapter 1

Angin semilir terus bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun yang ada di sebuah gang sepi di sebuah komplek perumahan sore itu. Di sana hanya terdengar suara daun yang tertiup angin, suara pohon yang bergoyang, dan langkah kaki dari seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan riang di gang itu.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Do kyungsoo memakan es krim melon yang baru saja ia beli dari super market.

Ya, dia baru saja dari super market karna eommanya menyuruhnya untuk membeli ayam, tapi karna ayamnya tidak ada –entah karna belum di tangkap atau apa- uangnya ia belikan es krim.

Walaupun ia tahu eommanya akan mengamuk seperti hulk, tapi masa bodohlah yang penting hati kyungsoo saat ini senang. Haha~

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit yang saat ini sudah mulai gelap. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan salah satu temannya bahwa di pohon mangga milik Jung ahjussi –yang sangat galak- itu ada penunggunya. Dan hantu itu akan keluar menakuti orang yang melewati pohon itu saat hari sudah gelap.

Dan sialnya ia malah terbayang dirinya yang di cegat oleh hantu jelek tak berhidung saat melewati pohon itu.

Hiiiiiiii... sungguh mengerikan.

Kyungsoo jadi merinding sendiri.

Ia pun menggerutu. Karna jalan yang biasa ia lalui untuk ke super market ia harus melewati gang yang sepi dan angker ini. dan ia menyesal karna tak meminta Kris –oppanya- untuk menjemputnya.

Yah, penyesalan memang selalu muncul di akhir, karna jika di awal itu namanya pendaftaran. #abaikan

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya paksa saat menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan melewati pohon mangga itu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan jalannya.

Oh haruskah ia kembali lagi ke super market dan meminta Kris untuk menjemputnya?

Itu sih bisa saja kalau ia rela di ejek dengan kata 'penakut' oleh namja yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu.

Hey, Kyungsoo bukan penakut karna ia hanya takut di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Setelah berdoa dan memantapkan hati, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat sambil menunduk dan meyakini dirinya sendiri dengan menggumam "aku tidak takut. Aku tidak takut. Aku tidak takut..."

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di pohon itu dan gumamannya semakin kencang sampai-

.

'_Brukkk'_

"WAAAAAAAAAAA...".

.

Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah sambil berteriak. Hampir saja ia melemparkan es krim melon yang di belinya –dari uang yang tidak halal- itu ke jalan.

Sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri, Kyungsoo menatap sesosok -yang sepertinya adalah seorang namja- yang baru saja melompat dari atas pohon mangga dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya yang memasang ekspresi seperti mau menangis.

Apakah ini adalah hantunya?

Kyungsoo bergetar sendiri, apakah ini karma karna ia telah membeli es krim dari uang yang seharusnya ia belikan ayam?

Oh eomma, kyungsoo menyesal.

Dan ekspresi mau menangis Kyungsoo langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi shock dan tidak percaya setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa melambat, semuanya menjadi blur kecuali sosok yang ada di depannya. Bunga-bunga –yang entah hanya khayalan Kyungsoo saja atau memang benar adanya- berjatuhan di tubuh sosok itu.

Itu memang hantu.

Tapi hantu yang berkeliaran di hati Kyungsoo dan membuat yeoja itu susah tidur karna memikirkan namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Kyungsoo meneliti namja itu.

Ia memakai kaus berkerah dengan corak belang-belang berwarna putih-biru, memakai celana levis pendek dan sepatu kets.

Tangan kiri namja itu memegang ujung bajunya sendiri agar buah cherry –yang pasti diambil dari pohon cherry yang ada disamping pohon mangga itu- yang sedang ia kandut itu pun tidak jatuh berserakan. Karna itu kausnya tersingkap sedikit menampilkan abs-nya yang bagus.

.

Oh tidak... sepertinya Kyungsoo akan mimisan.

.

"kau mau cherry?."

Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali lalu menatap tangan kanan namja itu yang saat ini sedang terjulur ke arah Kyungsoo dengan beberapa buah Cherry di atasnya.

"Ambillah, Cherrynya manis lho". Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo harus menetralkan jantungnya yang saat ini berbunyi _'dugdugcessdugdug'_ sebelum mengambil beberapa buah cherry yang ada di tangan namja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum lagi saat Kyungsoo sudah mengambil Cherry yang ia tawarkan, kemudian tangannya menelusup ke dalam bajunya berniat untuk mengambil satu buah cherry setelah itu memasukkan cherry itu ke mulutnya sendiri.

Dan Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi blank sambil menahan agar darah di hidungnya tidak keluar saat namja itu tersenyum manis kepadanya sambil mengunyah cherry.

Namja itu baru saja berbalik dan ingin melangkah pergi, tapi-

.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! KEMBALIKAN CHERRY-CHERRYKU! DASAR MALING CHERRY!"

.

UHUK!

.

Chanyeol tersedak Cherry saat melihat Jung ahjussi –pemilik pohon cherry ini- berteriak dari arah yang tidak jauh darinya sambil memegang sapu di tangannya.

Dan kyungsoo masih pada ke-blank-annya.

Langsung saja Chanyeol mengambil langkah seribu saat Jung ahjussi mulai mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo?

Ia masih dalam ke-blank-annya bahkan saat es krim yang ada di tangannya mulai mencair dan mengotori tangannya.

"YAK! JANGAN LARI KAU!".

Dan sungguh Kyungsoo masih pada ke-blank-annya juga saat Jung ahjussi berlari melewatinya sambil mengangkat sapunya yang dapat di pastikan adalah senjata untuk memukuli si maling cherry idaman hati Kyungie.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia di dalam ke-blank-annya /?.

Sementara Chanyeol-

.

.

.

-Sedang berdoa agar dirinya tak kena ciuman sayang dari sapu milik Jung ahjussi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : How to Get Your Love<strong>

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Zhang Yixing as Girl**

**And other Exo's member.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (?)**

**Pair :**

**KaiSoo, ChanSoo, HunHan, and other official pair**

**Warning : Typo(s), Genderswitch, OOC, etc.**

**.**

**Catatan : FF ini merupakan FF remake dari fanfic saya yang berjudul How To Get You yang sebelumnya di hapus oleh pihak FFN. Terinspirasi dari Film yang berjudul A Crazy Little Thing Called Love.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like**

**.**

**Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah koridor yang sepi terdapat tiga orang gadis yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke sebuah kelas yang saat ini sedang kosong karna para penghuni kelas itu sedang berada di labolatorium sains.

Mereka adalah Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sedang membolos pelajaran fisika saat ini hanya demi melaksanakan misi mereka.

"Luhan, kau tunggu di depan pintu untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada siswa lain". Ucap seorang yeoja bermata besar bak burung hantu.

"ayayaya.. siap kapten". Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas lalu menyenderkan diri di pintu kelas itu.

"Dan Yixing -ehh..." .

kyungsoo baru saja ingin meminta Yixing menemani Luhan tetapi anak itu sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di kursi paling depan dan sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku yang sudah pasti itu milik Suho.

kyungsoo menatap Yixing dengan malas.

Yeoja berwajah unicorn ehh- maksudnya yeoja penyuka unicorn itu pasti sedang menjahili musuh bebuyutannya.

Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho si kulit tepung.

Yea, walaupun Yixing dan Suho bertetangga, tapi mereka lebih sering bertengkar seperti Plankton dan Tuan Krab –Tom dan Jerry sudah terlalu mainstream.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di urutan kedua dari belakang.

Tempat duduknya –ehem- Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap kardus kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya dan memutar jari telunjukknya lalu menunjuk kardus itu sambil berkata-

"abrakadabra~ buatlah Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadaku".

Kemudian Kyungsoo menaruh kotak atau lebih tepatnya kardus kecil yang berisikan coklat –yang ia beli barusan di kantin- di kolong meja Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sambil terus memandangi tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Cih, kenapa tidak frontal saja sih?!"

Kyungsoo mendecak mendengar omongan Luhan.

"YA! apa katamu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak frontal seperti yeoja – yeoja lain yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Chanyeol?"

"Karna aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti yeoja – yeoja itu".

Hey, siapa sih yang mau jika cintanya di tolak mentah – mentah oleh orang yang di sukai?

Setiap minggu pasti ada saja yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Chanyeol. Dan setiap minggu pula namja yang memiliki telinga lebar seperti bendera yang sedang berkibar itu menolak cinta yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tidak, kyungsoo tidak mau seperti mereka.

"Tapi memberi barang secara diam diam setiap dua minggu sekali itu tidak ada gunanya.". Luhan mendengus pelan sambil meratapi kebodohan yeoja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo membenarkan kata-kata Luhan.

Tapi, memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengatakan secara terang-terangan kepada Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menyukainya sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini?

Begitu?

Ya, bisa saja kalau Kyungsoo ingin di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Ya benar. Itu pemborosan!"

Kyungsoo mendeath glare ke arah Yixing lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk Chanyeol dan mengelus-elus meja itu sambil tersenyum –ala psikopat.

Entah apa tujuannya.

"kau sangat menyukai Chanyeol, ya?"

"ini sudah ke 1524615 kalinya kau menanyakan ini. memangnya ada apa sih?", Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya yang sedang mengelus meja Chanyeol lalu menatap malas Luhan.

Luhan membuang nafas, "Tidak. Hanya saja terkadang hidup ini ironis".

"ironis? Maksudmu?". Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau menginginkan orang yang kau sukai untuk menerima perasaanmu sementara kau sendiri tak menyadari bila ada orang lain yang mengharapkanmu untuk mengetahui perasaannya".

.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah blank.

Luhan bicara apa?

.

"kau... tidak mengerti?". Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _kau-ini-bodoh-atau-apa?._

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil nyengir kuda.

"kau ini bodoh sekali-" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, "-dan juga tidak peka!"

"ya ya ya.. whatever.", Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Yixing yang masih mencoret-coret buku paket Suho yang berisikan banyak rumus fisika.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yixing yang sedang tersenyum ala psikotest ehh- psikopat.

.

Yixing tertawa sendiri sambil menggambar karikatur berkepala botak dan berbadan kerempeng dengan tulisan _'ini Suho'_ di atasnya.

"aigoo... Suho pasti akan mengamuk". Ucap Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Yixing.

Dan Yixing hanya tertawa Jahil.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo, mengapa kau memberikan Chanyeol sekotak coklat? Biasanya kau akan memberinya kaus kaki baru atau BB cream milik Kris oppa yang belum di pakai atau barang-barang tidak berharga lainnya?". Ucap Yixing masih dengan matanya yang terfokus ke buku Sehun.

"eumm.. " Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi berfikir, "karna Chanyeol itu manis dan sejuk seperti Coklat". Ucap kyungsoo dengan gembira.

"iewhh.. lebay sekali."

Dan Yixing mengaduh saat sebuah kotak pensil yang terbuat dari kayu menyentuh dahinya dengan keras.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik tiang dekat kelas Chanyeol dengan Luhan di belakang Kyungsoo dan Yixing dibelakang Luhan.

Tapi mengapa anak-anak kelas XII-A itu belum kembali?

Sebenarnya kyungsoo lelah berdiri terus seperti ini.

Dan Kyungsoo yang lesu langsung berbinar melihat chanyeol dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain memasuki kelas itu.

Chanyeol menuju ke tempat duduknya dan memasukkan tangannya ke kolong meja.

Mungkin untuk mengambil buku.

Tapi kemudian chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan saat tangannya malah mengambil sebuah kardus kecil yang ia tidak tahu asalnya.

Dan itu membuat kyungsoo –yang sedang bersembunyi- menahan pekikkannya.

Tapi kemudian kyungsoo membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali saat chanyeol mengangkat kotak itu tinggi-tinggi dan tumpahlah cairan kental berwarna coklat dan mengenai seragam putih chanyeol.

Luhan yang berada di belakang kyungsoo mendengus, "satu hal yang kita lupakan-"

"-Saat ini adalah musim panas. Dan coklat akan mencair bila berada di tempat yang bersuhu tinggi." dan Yixing melanjutkan omongan luhan.

.

Kyungsoo masih terus membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang.

_._

_Kyungsoo, mengapa kau sebodoh ini? –_batin kyungsoo.

Dan yeoja bermata bulat itu mendeath glare luhan yang malah ikut-ikutan menjedukkan kepala kyungsoo berkali-kali membuat kepala jeniusnya membentur tiang lebih keras.

"YA! kau mau membunuhku?"

"Aku kan hanya membantumu", ucap Luhan dengan polosnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas Luhan tapi ia jadi lesu dan patah semangat karna rencananya telah gagal.

"Ayo guys, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sebelum ketahuan Kim sonsaengnim", kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari situ tetapi yixing menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Pertunjukkan kedua belum di mulai"

"pertunjukkan kedua?". Kyugsoo memasang wajah bingung.

"apa itu?", Luhan sama bingungnya dengan kyungsoo.

Yixing menggedikan dagunya ke arah kelas chanyeol. Dan kyungsoo serta luhan menengokan kepalanya ke arah kelas chanyeol.

.

Di dalam kelas chanyeol terdapat seorang guru killer yang sedang berbicara kepada murid-muridnya, dan guru itu mulai menulis di papan tulis saat para murid mengambil buku yang ada di tas mereka masing-masing lalu membukanya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti.

Yixing mulai menghitung sambil menampilkan smirk-nya.

"Satu..."

Suho mengambil buku yang berada di dalam tasnya lalu menaruh buku itu di meja dan membukanya.

"Dua..."

Suho memelototkan matanya dan menggeram saat melihat sebuah gambar jumbo yang ada di dalam bukunya.

"Tig-"

_._

_Brakkkk!_

.

Suho berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "YA! INI PASTI KERJAAN SI KUDA PIKUN ITU! TUNGGU PEM-"

"MENGAPA KAU BERTERIAK DI KELASKU KIM JOON MYUN?!"

.

Kereflex-kan Suho ternyata membawa bencana.

.

Lihatlah, sekarang ia sedang menjalani hukuman menari sambil menyanyikan lagu 3 beruang di depan kelas dengan gaya lucu.

Dan Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mati-matian mengecilkan volume ketawanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan mata menyipit sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri. Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tubuhnya bergetar-getar. Dan Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Luhan.

"kalian sedang apa?"

"Kami ppfffttt.. sedang melihat ppfftthaha.. beruang kutub menari.. hahaha", Yixing menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya masih dengan matanya yang terfokus pada suho.

"Sekarangkan jadwalnya Kim sonsaengnim"

"pffttt.. lalu kenapa?" , Luhan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari suho yang saat ini sedang menggoyangkan bokongnya sendiri.

"apa kalian tidak takut di hukum?"

"tidak pffttt.. akan.. haha.. tadi aku sudah berbohong dengan bilang kepada ketua kelas kalau aku pppfftt ingin ke UKS.. hahaha". Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berkata.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa kalian berbohong?"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali sih, lagi pula si gentong botak itu tidak akan ta-", mereka menoleh ke belakang lalu-

"-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. SONSAENGNIMMMMM..."

.

"apakah pertunjukkannya seru? Eumm.. " . pertanyaan itu membuat para bulu kuduk Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing berdiri. "sepertinya kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang yang kalian sebut Gentong Botak itu", seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Yixing yang tak lain adalah Kim sonsaengnim itu menampilkan smirknya.

Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menelan ludah dengan sangat susah karna mereka yakin bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Oh, ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menyapu daun-daun yang berserakan dengan kasar. Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di lapangan outdoor yang berada di belakang sekolah. karna letaknya di belakang sekolah, jadi lapangan ini sangat sepi.<p>

Mereka sedang menjalani hukuman.

Karna insiden tadi, Kim sonsaengnim menghukum Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan daun-daun yang berserakan di lapangan pada hari ini.

Yixing menyapu lapangan di bagian utara, Luhan di bagian selatan dan Kyungsoo di barat.

Sebenarnya Kim sonsaengnim menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah tapi karna rayuan Luhan yang cetar membahana mahadahsyat berhasil membuat guru genit itu mengurangi hukuman mereka.

.

Kyungsoo membuang asal sapu yang ia pegang dan duduk di depan tumpukan daun-daun yang ia kumpulkan. Panasnya matahari membuat Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"-mengapa hidupku sial sekali? apa salahku ya Tuhan? Aku selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun, aku sudah jarang menjahili Kris oppa, aku-"

Gerutuan kyungsoo terhenti saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin di dahinya.

Kyungsoo mendongak.

Ternyata sensasi dingin itu berasal dari minuman botol dingin yang sedang seseorang tempelkan di dahi Kyungsoo. Dan yeoja bermata bulat itu mendengus saat tahu siapa yang menempelkan botol itu.

Kim Jong In.

Sekedar informasi, Jongin adalah sahabat sekaligus teman bertengkar (?) Kyungsoo. Ia dan namja berkulit tan itu sudah mengenal sejak mereka duduk di kursi sekolah dasar. Rumah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin akrab. Walaupun mereka sangat dekat, tetapi terkadang mereka suka bertengkar.

Yeah walaupun Bukan bertengkar dalam arti sebenarnya.

Terkadang sifat Jongin yang jahil membuat kepala Kyungsoo mendidih. Yeah, walaupun seperti itu, Jongin selalu mengalah pada Kyungsoo dalam hal apapun.

Dan Jongin bersikap layaknya seorang ayah. Mungkin karna ayah Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di surga, jadi Jongin selalu menjaga Kyungsoo bagaimanapun keadaannya.

.

Jongin menarik mundur tangannya yang tadi menempelkan sebuah botol minuman dingin di dahi Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dirinya di samping yeoja manis itu.

"sepertinya kau terlalu lama berada di bawah sinar matahari, sehingga membuat otak mu miring sebelah."

Kyungsoo memprotes "YA! Siapa yang otaknya miring sebelah?!"

"tentu saja kau! Mengapa kau berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, yeoja itu lebih memilih mengajukan pertanyaan lain daripada menjawab pertanyaan –tidak penting- dari Jongin. "mengapa kau menemui ku? Kau ingin mentertawakanku?"

Jongin membuka botol minuman itu, dan meminum isinya. "Kau ini Ge-Er sekali! aku bersama mereka." Jongin menunjuk ke sudut lapangan yang ternyata terdapat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jongdae, Sehun, Suho, J-hope dan Jimin.

Mereka semua sedang tertawa sambil bernyanyi dengan Chanyeol yang bermain gitar.

Yeah, Jongin memang berteman akrab dengan –ehem- Chanyeol cs. Dan mereka adalah teman sepermainan Jongin jika di sekolah.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghampiriku?". Kyungsoo mengambil botol yang ada di tangan Jongin dan meminumnya.

"memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" Jongin merebahkan badannya di tumpukan daun-daun yang sudah di kumpulkan oleh Kyungsoo. kedua tangannya menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya sendiri.

"tidak. Kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaanku!" kyungsoo menutup botol yang ia pegang lalu meletakkannya di samping kirinya.

Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan merebahkan badannya di tumpukan daun dan bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa sinar matahari yang menyengat seolah hilang tergantikan dengan awan yang sedikit mendung saat jongin menghampirinya.

Oh, apa Jongin punya kekuatan super?

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang sedang memegang sebuah handphone dengan tangan kirinya dan matanya terfokus pada layar smartphone itu sambil terkekeh.

Apa Jongin kerasukan jin penunggu lapangan ini?

Karna penasaran, Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya sehingga kepalanya bersentuhan dengan kepala Jongin. Yeoja itu sedang berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang Jongin lihat.

Ternyata Jongin sedang membuka sebuah blog.

"Lima metode dari berbagai negara untuk mendapatkan hati idaman?".

Kyungsoo membaca judul dari artikel yang sedang Jongin buka dengan ekspresi bingung. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terbahak membuat Jongin menoleh.

Dan Jongin sedikit tersentak, ternyata wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi.

"M-mengapa tertawa?". Jongin mati-matian menjaga nada bicaranya yang terdengar gugup.

"pppffttttthahaa~ " Kyungsoo masih belum menghentikan tawanya dengan tangan kirinya yang menutupi mulutnya. "kau... ppfftthh.. percaya pada.. artikel itu...hahaha~?".

Jongin memasang wajah malas. "Tapi semua orang yang mencobanya bilang bahwa metode ini sangat ampuh. Kau tahu Minho?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia berhasil mendapatkan Sulli karna metode ini". Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mencerna ucapan Jongin dan menatap namja itu dengan ragu-ragu.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir. Cara ini bisa ia pakai untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol.

Mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan?

Siapa tahu berhasil.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh lagi ke arah Jongin. "Kkamjong..."

.

.

"-beritahu aku alamat webnya!".

.

.

.

Mengingat rumah mereka yang berdekatan, Kyungsoo selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Jongin yang membawa sepeda. Kyungsoo akan berdiri di belakang Jongin dengan kedua kakinya yang berpijak pada besi yang telah terpasang di kedua sisi ban belakang sepeda Jongin.

Terkadang bila bel sekolah memulangkan muridnya lebih cepat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan mampir ke taman dekat komplek perumahan mereka untuk bersantai sekaligus menemani Jongin yang mencari sebuah objek yang bagus untuk di abadikan di kameranya.

Ya, Jongin menyukai Fotografi dan ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi Fotografer terkenal.

Maka dari itu ia sering membawa kamera di dalam tasnya bahkan terkadang ia mengalungkan kameranya di lehernya membuat Kyungsoo mengoloknya sebagai Tukang foto keliling.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman itu. gelembung-gelembung sabun mengelilingi dirinya saat ia meniup sebuah bambu yang terdapat lingkaran di atasnya.

Mungkin meniup gelembung sabun seperti ini terlihat kekanakan, tapi Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk tidak membeli sabun tiup (?) saat penjualnya yang merupakan seorang anak kecil menawarkan produk yang di jualnya kepada Kyungsoo.

'_Jepret'_

Kyungsoo masih terus meniup gelembung sabun dan tak menghiraukan Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya sambil memotret dirinya.

'_Jepret'_

"Kalau sekali lagi kau memotretku maka aku akan meminta bayaran."

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang merajuk sementara yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Lalu Jongin memfokuskan matanya pada kameranya untuk melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin menggunakan metode yang ada di internet itu. memangnya kau ingin menggunakan metode itu untuk siapa?"

"untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol".

.

UHUK!

.

Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri sementara Kyungsoo juga kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Aigoo.. Kyungsoo keceplosan.

Walaupun Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan Jongin, tapi ia tidak pernah memberi tahu perihal dirinya yang mengagumi Park Chanyeol. Karna Kyungsoo takut Jongin akan mengolok-olok dirinya.

"S-siapa tadi katamu? Park Chanyeol?" Namja tan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Jongin. Mau bagaimana lagi? ia sudah ketahuan.

Berbohongpun tidak ada gunanya.

Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan mental jika seandainya Jongin akan meledekinya. Tapi melihat Jongin yang terdiam dan menundukan kepala membuat yeoja bermata bulat itu mengerutkan alis bingung.

.

Apa jangan-jangan penyakit maagh Jongin kambuh lagi?

Aigoo...

.

"Kau kenapa? Apa lambungmu terasa sakit?"

Jongin yang menggeleng membuat Kyungsoo membuang nafas lega.

Lalu namja tan itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke kameranya. Dan Kyungsoo juga melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang meniup gelembung sabun.

"Kalau kau ingin menggunakan metode itu untuk mendapatkan siapa? Gadis tidak beruntung mana yang telah kau sukai?."

Kyungsoo terkekeh masih dengan meniup sabun cair sehingga menghasilkan gelembung-gelembung yang banyak.

"Tidak jadi."

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Karna... " Jongin mengalihkan matanya dari kamera lalu menatap Kyungsoo, "-Gadis yang kusukai telah menyukai orang lain."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin iba.

Dulu ia juga pernah merasakan sakitnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kyungsoo membuka mulut hendak bertanya,

Tapi...

.

.

"Hey! Kalian sedang apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?


	2. The Stars

_Metode pertama : Sebuah kepercayaan dari Yunani. Pergi ke tempat di mana kau bisa melihat banyak bintang di langit, kemudian gunakan jarimu untuk menggambar garis yang menghubungkan bintang-bintang sebagai nama dari pujaan hatimu. Jika kau melakukan cara ini, di percaya kau akan mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kau sukai atau kau tidak akan berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayangi._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: How To Get Your Love<strong>

**Main Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as girl**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And other exo member**

**Pairing :**

**Kaisoo, Chansoo and other official pair**

**Genre :**

**Romance, drama, humor (?)**

**Warning :**

**OOC, typho(s), Genderswitch, alur terlalu cepat, terdapat bahasa yang tidak baku , dll**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kalian sedang apa?"<p>

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menyapa mereka. Byun baekhyun, dan di samping yeoja itu ada... Park chanyeol!

Kyungsoo terperangah.

Gawat! _'Virus Parkus Chanyeolus'_ mulai menyebar lagi di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Oh.. Hy Baekhyun noona! Hy juga-" Jongin berdehem, "-Chanyeol hyung. Kami hanya bersantai saja. Mau bergabung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas, "Tidak, karna kami harus ke perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Jongin ikut saja yaa?" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan menarik-narik lengan Jongin. "Kyungsoo juga yaa? Ayo ikut jebal."

Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun, "T-tidak bisa, noona. Kyungsoo alergi dengan perpustakaan."

What The...

Mengapa Jongin membuka aibnya di depan Park Chanyeol?! Jongin mau mati, Huh?

Kyungsoo memelototi Jongin tapi Jongin tidak menyadarinya. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Jongin dan berdiri lagi menghampiri chanyeol. "Yahh sayang sekali. kalau kalian ikut pasti akan terasa menyenangkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum manis lagi. Astaga, Kyungsoo bisa diabetes. "Dan Jongin, jangan lupa minggu depan kita latihan di studio biasa."

Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "kau juga ikut ke studio ya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Chanyeol bicara padanya? Aigooo...

Chanyeol mempunyai sebuah grup band dan Jongin salah satu anggotanya. Band mereka lumayan terkenal dan sering di undang di acara-acara tertentu.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang memasang ekspresi yang susah di baca, "Kalau begitu kami duluan yaa? Annyeong."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berlalu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo terus memberantaki barang-barang yang ada di kamar Kris yang merupakan kakak laki-lakinya. Sebenarnya tidak memberantaki, hanya saja kyungsoo sedang mencari teropong yang niatnya akan kyungsoo gunakan untuk menjalankan metode pertama nanti malam.<p>

Kris Do, 20 tahun. Penggila BB cream dan karna itu Kyungsoo sering memanggilnya 'Eonni'. Bercita-cita untuk menjadi astronot dan terobsesi dengan galaxy sehingga ia mengkoleksi berbagai benda yang berhubungan dengan luar angkasa. Seperti teropong, teropong bintang, baju astronot (?), dll. Bahkan Kris bercita-cita ingin menggelar konser di bulan.

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Di mana sih kris menyimpan benda itu?

Kyungsoo merasa hampir gila, pasalnya sudah dua jam kyungsoo mencari tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Kyungsoo menyemangati diri sendiri dengan berkata 'fighting kyungsoo, fighting!'.

Yeah, Kyungsoo harus menemukan benda itu sebelum-

"AIGOOO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMARKU, MATA PINGPONG?!"

Suara bass itu membuat kyungsoo menoleh, dan kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk begitu melihat kris yang sudah membulatkan matanya melihat kamarnya yang berantakan.

"ah, eon-ehhh oppa hehehe.. kau sudah pulang?"

"astaga kamarku! AIGOOOO... BB CREAM KU!" ,Kris masuk ke kamarnya dan kemudian berlari ke arah meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan kris bernafas lega begitu mengetahui BB creamnya tidak lecet sedikit pun (?).

Kyungsoo menatap Kris malas, dasar maniak BB cream!. "oppa, dimana kau menyimpan teropongmu? Dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi tak kunjung ketemu".

Kris menghentikan aksinya yang sedang mengelus-elus BB cream dan melebarkan matanya menatap kyungsoo, "Jadi kau menghancurkan kamarku karna mencari teropong? harusnya kau menungguku pulang dan memintaku mengambilkan teropongnya, bukannya menghancurkan kamarku! Aku tidak mau meminjamkan teropongku sebelum kau merapikan kamarku seperti semula!"

Kyungsoo cemberut, "mengapa harus aku? Kan ada bibi jung. Ayolah oppa, pinjamkan teropong itu sekarang. Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku. Jebal oppa!"

Kris mendecih dan menggumam "dasar lebay!"

"oppa, cepat berikan". kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kris sambil memasang puppy eyes.

"puppy eyesmu tidak mempan untukku!"

"oppa, mengapa kau jahat sekali? Pinjamkan aku jebal!"

"tidak mau!"

"aku tidak akan memanggilmu eonni lagi"

"tidak mau"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membeberkan semua aibmu ke Tao unni."

Kyungsoo merasa kemenangan ada di pihaknya saat ia melihat kris yang membelalakan matanya.

"hmmm, apa reaksi tao unni ya kalau dia tahu ternyata kris yang manly itu ternyata maniak bb cream, kris tampan yang hanya mandi satu hari sekali jika tidak ada acara, kris yang suka mengoleksi surat cinta dari fansnya, kris manly yang hobinya menonton kartun spongebob, kris yang suka menaruh celana dalamnya sembarangan, kris yang-"

"aishh baiklah, baiklah" , kris pergi ke atas lemari dan mengambil sebuah kardus. Kris mengambil sesuatu dari kardus itu lalu pergi menuju kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"ini teropongnya" , kris menyerahkan teropong itu kepada kyungsoo, "jangan sampai hilang, jangan sampai rusak, jangan sampai lecet, jangan di pinjamkan ke siapa-siapa, jangan di jual, jangan di-"

"oke oke.. aku pergi dulu ya, kris eonni. Gomawo teropongnya". Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar kris.

"YA! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU EONNI!"

_._

'_Brugrubrgbrug'_

_._

Kris menggeleng mendengar suara gaduh yang pasti berasal dari kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Kenapa kyungsoo tidak bisa pelan sedikit? sudah tahu kyungsoo hobby sekali terjatuh. "HEY! JANGAN LARI-LARIAN BEGITU NANTI JA-"

_._

'_Brukkkk'_

_._

"aduh" ,kyungsoo mengaduh saat bokongnya yang menurut kyungsoo sangat sexy seperti milik angelina jolie menubruk lantai dengan keras.

"Tuh kan Jatuh".

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam tapi kyungsoo tak kunjung melihat satu pun bintang. Kyungsoo terus mencari bintang dari balkon kamar jongin menggunakan teropongnya.<p>

"sudah kubilang, bintang tidak akan muncul malam ini."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menatap jongin yang sedang mengelap kamera merk canon, "kau benar-benar ingin menjadi fotographer ternama ya?"

"begitulah" ,jongin masih terus mengelap kameranya dan tidak menatap kyungsoo.

"tapi melihatmu yang hampir selalu mengalungkan kamera di leher, kau jadi mirip tukang foto keliling.. ppffftttthahaha.." kyungsoo tertawa sampai matanya terpejam.

.

'_Jepret'_

_._

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap jongin yang sedang tertawa melihat hasil jepretannya. "hapus foto itu!"

"ppfftt.. tidak! wajahmu pffttt.. lucu sekali hahaha~"

Muka kyungsoo memerah menahan malu, "YA!" ,kyungsoo berusaha merebut kamera jongin tetapi jongin dengan sigap menjauhkan kameranya sambil memeletkan lidah. Tetapi kyungsoo tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha merebut kamera itu dari jongin yang sekarang sedang menertawai foto kyungsoo yang di ambilnya tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit kyungsoo yang lelah pun menyerah dan terduduk kembali seperti semula. Dan kyungsoo melirik tajam jongin yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"kau tahu, gara-gara kau koleksi majalah playboy ku di bakar lagi oleh umma"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jongin yang sedang menatap kesal dirinya. "oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu" ,kyungsoo terkekeh melihat jongin yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Sok imut sekali.

"pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi! Kau harus pura-pura menjadi pacarku selama satu hari saat festival!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Yea, di tempat tinggal kyungsoo memang ada festival setiap setahun sekali. Dan festival itu selalu di adakan di hari sabtu atau malam minggu karna festival itu di khususkan untuk pasangan kekasih.

Kyungsoo mendelik lagi ke arah jongin. Apa-apan jongin menyuruh kyungsoo untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya? Maaf saja, kyungsoo tidak mau wajahnya yang putih mulus seperti bokong bayi harus ternodai dengan beberapa luka lebam karna ulah dari fansnya jongin.

"tidak mau! Lagi pula kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa mengajak para yeoja yang menggilaimu, seperti krystal, sulli, seulgi, hyuna, hyorin, shin-"

"tidak mau! yang menyebabkan majalahku di bakar kan kau bukan mereka!"

"YA! Waktu itu kan aku tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasiamu kepada kim ahjumma!" ,kyungsoo tidak terima dirinya di salahkan seperti itu, "sana ajak saja sehun!"

"ya! kau gila?! aku tidak mau orang-orang mengira aku yaoi-an dengan sehun seperti tahun kemarin" .jongin memanyunkan bibirnya –lagi- sok imut.

Oh iya, kejadian tahun kemarin yang menyebabkan jongin tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan sehun selama sebulan setelah festival. Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

_Beberapa hari sebelum festival kyungsoo jatuh dari tangga dan menyebabkan tulang keringnya retak. Dan tentunya kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi menemani jongin untuk pergi ke festival. Jongin yang sangat menyukai festival itu tentu saja tidak bisa jika tidak pergi. Dan akhirnya jongin mengajak sehun. Tapi setelah pulang dari festival, dengan wajah cemberut jongin bertamu ke rumah kyungsoo dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga._

_Kyungsoo menatap heran jongin, "ada apa denganmu?" ,_

"_kyungsoo! apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang gay? Apa wajahku yang tampan dan macho terlihat seperti seorang uke?" ,Kyungsoo agak kaget saat jongin memegang bahunya dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dengan wajah bingung, "memangnya ada apa sih?"_

_Jongin kembali menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas, "kyungie, aku shock sekali! Tadi beberapa pedagang di sana bilang aku dan sehun adalah pasangan serasi. Aigoooo..."kyungsoo menatap heran jongin lagi saat ekspresi jongin berubah menjadi panik, "dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka menyangka aku adalah uke Sehun!"_

_Dan kebingungan kyungsoo pun langsung hilang tergantikan dengan rasa lucu (?) ,"ppfftt.. benarkah?"_

"_iya! Dan parahnya lagi, si kulit pucat itu malah merangkul diriku sambil sambil berkata terima kasih dan tersenyum lebar kepada para pedagang itu. Sebenarnya si sehun itu normal atau tidak sih?! Ugh aku jadi merinding."_

"_lalu apa yang kau lakukan kepada si kulit vampire itu?" ,wajah kyungsoo memerah menahan tawa._

"_aku pulang dengan sepedaku dan meninggalkan Sehun yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak"_

"_ppffttttt...hahahahhaha~" ,kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi hingga akhirnya kyungsoo tertawa sampai sakit perut dan tak menghiraukan jongin yang menatapnya dengan kesal._

_._

Flashback off

.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak tega juga mengingat wajah jongin yang melas semakin memelas waktu itu. "baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku jjajangmyun."

"apa-apaan kau? Harusnya kau yang mentraktirku! Kau kan yang sudah membuat koleksi ku musnah"

"yasudah! Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menemanimu! pergi saja ke festival itu bersama sehun!" ,kyungsoo memasang ekspresi marah yang di buat-buat, lalu ia tersenyum diam-diam karna sepertinya jongin akan-

"yayaya baiklah! Terkadang aku bingung kau ini sahabatku atau bukan". Jongin kembali melihat-lihat foto yang ada di kameranya sementara kyungsoo kembali melihat langit malam tanpa bintang dengan teropongnya.

Kyungsoo menggerutu, kemana sih bintang-bintang itu? Mereka sedang tidur atau apa?

Setelah beberapa jam kyungsoo menguap, dan dia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ini sudah masuk jam tidur untuk kyungsoo. dan sebenarnya kyungsoo paling tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk, tetapi kyungsoo tidak mau menyerah sebelum melakukan metode pertama itu. Demi mendapatkan chanyeol! Ya, demi chanyeol! Yeyelalala~ (?)

Tetapi lama kelamaan kyungsoo semakin mengantuk dan kyungsoo merasa matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu jongin. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo dapat merasakan tangan jongin yang mengelus kepalanya sambil berkata-

"jangan di tahan, tidurlah jika kau mengantuk. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. -"

Dan elusan jongin itu membuat kyungsoo tertidur lelap dan tak bisa mendengar lagi kata-kata jongin.

Jongin masih mengelus surai kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap tidur, dan jongin tersenyum miris, "Kau sangat dekat, tetapi mengapa sulit sekali untuk menggapaimu?"

Jongin sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Tanpa Jongin sadari sebuah perasaan sudah mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Perasaan yang membuat Jongin tersiksa. Rasa itu mulai tumbuh saat Kyungsoo masih menjadi gadis kecil hingga tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik seperti sekarang ini.

Dan selama itu pula Jongin menyimpan perasaannya.

Jongin pernah berusaha untuk menghapus perasaannya dengan mencoba untuk memacari gadis lain. Tapi tidak berhasil. Rasa yang tumbuh di hatinya sangat susah untuk menghilang. Walaupun Jongin tahu semua kejelekan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang suka ileran waktu tidur, Kyungsoo yang jarang mandi saat hari libur, Kyungsoo yang alergi dengan perpustakaan, Kyungsoo yang bersikap manja kepada Jongin, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tetapi rasa itu tidak bisa hilang. Apa tandanya jongin mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus?

Tiba-tiba lampu padam. Oh ya Jongin baru ingat kalau malam ini ada pemadaman listrik secara bergilir. Jongin menoleh dan menatap wajah malaikatnya yang terkena sinar rembulan.

Kyungsoo sangat indah, dan Jongin tidak akan mungkin mendapatkannya.

Matanya beralih menatap langit malam dan kemudian dia terkekeh karna sekarang ini langit itu bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Oh apakah bintang-bintang ini tidak rela bila Kyungsoo menulis nama Park Chanyeol di diri mereka?

Perlahan Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak seperti menuliskan sesuatu. Huruf demi huruf Jongin lukiskan di bintang-bintang itu.

'_D-O-K-Y-U-N-G-S-O-O'_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu yang merupakan hari libur di sekolah kyungsoo. kyungsoo menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Kemana si jongsong? Mengapa lama sekali?.

Kyungsoo sudah rapih karna saat ini ia akan pergi bersama jongin ke festival. Kyungsoo memakai celana kodok -celana yang terdapat dua tali yang disampirkan di bahu- berwarna biru dongker yang panjangnya beberapa centi di atas lututnya, dia memakai kaus lengan pendek ketat bermotif belang-belang berwana putih bercampur biru muda, sepatu kets berwarna biru muda melekat di kakinya, dan rambutnya yang tergerai indah.

"woah, rapih sekali kau? Mau pergi ya? dengan siapa? Dengan jongsong?"

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu mengangguk kepada kris yang saat ini sedang memakai kaus berwarna pink dengan boxernya berwarna pink juga bergambar mickey mouse. Tangan kanan kris berusaha untuk menghapus peta zimbabwe –iler- yang ada di pipinya dan tangan kirinya sedang menggaruk-garuk bokongnya sendiri.

Sepertinya kris habis bangun tidur.

"jangan pulang terlalu malam lagi! aku tidak mau kau menyusahkan jongin lagi seperti semalam. Kasian sekali anak itu pasti punggungnya remuk karna menggendong kau yang beratnya seperti karung beras. Ckckck~".

Dan setelah itu kris berteriak meminta kyungsoo untuk berhenti memukulinya dengan sepatu milik kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya dan menatap tajam kris, "sekali lagi kau bilang badanku berat, maka kau akan kehilangan semua BB cream mu!".

"dasar sadis!" ,Kris menggumam sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang mendapat ciuman dari sepatu kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "kau sendiri kenapa tidak bersiap-siap? Katanya kau ingin pergi ke festival juga bersama tao unni?!"

Dan kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat kris berteriak "AIGOOOOO...! aku lupa!".

Dan setelah itu kris berlari ke kamarnya dengan terbirit-birit.

.

.

"KYUNGSOO! BURUNG HANTU! KELUARLAH."

.

kyungsoo segera keluar rumah saat mendengar teriakan dari luar yang sudah pasti berasal dari mulut jongin. Dan terlihatlah jongin yang sedang duduk menaiki sepeda fixie berwarna kuning.

Jongin terlihat tampan dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu kets berwarna biru, kemeja yang tidak di kancingkan bermotif kotak-kotak yang juga berwarna biru, dan kaus V neck berwarna putih.

Jongin melihat kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah lalu terkekeh, "aigooo.. kita benar-benar seperti couple sungguhan. apa kita benar-benar berjodoh? Kkk~"

"kau tidak membawa kameramu? Tumben sekali". Kyungsoo balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jongin yang menurut kyungsoo adalah sebuah candaan.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku membawa kamera itu? Cih, bilang saja kau ingin ku foto."

"bukan begitu, aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan ada orang yang menyangkaku sebagai asissten tukang foto, hahahaha~" .kyungsoo tertawa lepas dan tak mengiraukan jongin yang menatap malas dirinya.

.

.

.

"chagiya.. belikan aku es krim, jebal~" ,kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan baju jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah stand es krim.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo malas sekali memanggil jongin dengan panggilan 'chagiya'. Tetapi jongin bilang kyungsoo harus memanggil jongin dengan panggilan kesayangan agar lebih menjiwai peran mereka saat ini.

Jangan lupa, mereka sedang berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"chagi, kau kan tadi sudah makan dua porsi mie ramen. Aku tidak mau kau kebanyakan makan lalu berubah menjadi seperti buto ijo. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ingin makan es krim."

"bilang saja kau pelit! Yasudah kalau begitu aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan panggilan kesayangan lagi" ,kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin menggaruk rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar, "aish... baiklah".

Hahaha~ kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati karna jongin tidak akan pernah menang dari kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum gembira sambil menarik tangan jongin menuju stand es krim.

Mereka memesan dua es krim.

Es krim strawberry untuk kyungsoo dan es krim pisang untuk jongin. Dan mereka menikmati es krim masing-masing sambil bercanda. Sesekali jongin menyodorkan es krimnya ke arah kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun meencicipi es krim jongin. Dan begitu sebaliknya. Ugh romantisnyaa~

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap malas jongin yang saat ini sudah menghabiskan empat es krim pisang padahal kyungsoo saja belum menghabiskan es krimnya yang pertama.

Dasar jongsong! Apakah ini yang di maksud ' sedang tidak ingin makan es krim'?

Setelah menghabiskan es krim mereka, kyungsoo segera menarik jongin ke stand permainan mengambil ikan menggunakan saringan kertas. Dan kyungsoo meminta jongin memenangkan permainan itu.

Yeah, jongin harus menang dan mendapatkan hadiah utama, Sebuah boneka beruang jumbo. Harus, harus, harus!

.

.

beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menyemangati jongin yang saat ini sedang berduel menangkap ikan dengan seorang ahjusshi ,

"FIGHTING CHAGIYAAAA... AYO DUA IKAN LAGI, PALLI.. PALLI PALLI~... WOAH DAPAT! SATU LAGI JONGIIE, FIGHTHING! SEDIKI- "

Dan teriakan kyungsoo berhenti saat jongin memberi isyarat agar kyungsoo melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo membeku (?) ternyata hampir semua orang yang sedang berada di tempat itu menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang seperti mengatakan _ada-apa-dengan-gadis-aneh-itu?._

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat malu,

lalu ia berdehem pelan dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, setelah itu ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya sebatas dada dan bergumam dengan pelan, "fighting! jongin fighting!"

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lebar sambil berkata "gomawo chagiya" kepada jongin saat menerima boneka beruang jumbo berwarna putih hasil dari perjuangan jongin berduel melawan ahjusshi tadi.

Kyungsoo senang sekali karna boneka ini akan menambah koleksi dari boneka kyungsoo yang berjejer rapi di atas kasur.

"hiks.. hiks.. appa, mengapa kau kalah? Aku kan sangat ingin boneka itu.. hiks.."

tangan kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala boneka beruang itu pun terhenti, dan kyungsoo menoleh ke arah seorang anak kecil yang berumur kira-kira tujuh tahunan yang sedang menarik-narik kemeja ahjusshi yang tadi melawan jongin.

Kyungsoo mengahmpiri anak itu dan berjongkok di depan anak itu, "hey cantik, jangan menangis. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus saat anak itu malah memeluk kaki appanya, "jangan takut adik manis, aku tidak menggigit kok kkk~." Kyungsoo menyodorkan boneka yang ada di pelukannya kepada anak kecil itu, "ini untukmu. Tapi kau jangan menangis lagi ya"

"b-benarkah itu untukku, eonni?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum tulusnya yang belum luntur.

Anak itu mengambil boneka kyungsoo dengan gembira lalu mencium pipi kyungsoo, "gomawo eonni yang cantik, aku akan menjaga boneka ini dengan baik. Hehehe~"

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi anak itu sebelum mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Lalu kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah jongin yang saat ini sedang tersenyum bangga ke arah kyungsoo sambil berkata,

"you are my angel!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengemut lolipop sambil berjalan dengan riang. Ia dan jongin sedang berjalan menuju danau untuk melihat pesta kembang api di tengah danau sambil menaiki sampan.

Mereka sudah mencicipi semua makanan dan juga sudah memainkan hampir semua permainan yang ada di festival itu. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia hari ini, mungkin karna semua makanan yang kyungsoo makan semuanya di bayarin jongin kkkk~..

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh sesuatu. dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

Tuh kan benar.

Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah jongin yang sedang berjalan melamun sambil menatap kyungsoo. kyungsoo agak merinding melihat jongin yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa jongin jadi gila karna telah mentraktir kyungsoo?

.

'_BRUGHH'_

.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tepat mendarat membelakangi kyungsoo sambil memegang layang-layang. sepertinya orang itu habis memanjat pohon.

Seketika kyungsoo merasa ada suara nyanyian surga saat orang itu menoleh ke arah kyungsoo dan jongin.

Dan seketika mata kyungsoo muncul blink-blink (?) dan icon lope-lope (?) bertebaran saat tahu siapa orang itu.

Park chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas sambil melihat chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyapa mereka dengan gaya slow motion. Semuanya nampak blur di mata kyungsoo kecuali chanyeol, dan Khayalan kyungsoo saja atau memang sekarang ini banyak kelopak bunga sedang berguguran jatuh ke tubuh chanyeol.

_Tuhan, apa aku sudah mati? Mengapa aku bisa melihat malaikat? _–batin kyungsoo.

Tapi kyungsoo langsung lesu melihat seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka –lebih tepatnya ke arah chanyeol. dan seketika nyanyian surga pun berhenti, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran di tubuh chanyeol pun seketika berhenti, yang blur menjadi jelas, semua kembali seperti semula, dan blink-blink di mata kyungsoo pun seketika hilang.

"chanyeol, apa kau dapat layang-layangnya?" Orang itu menoleh ke arah jongin dan kyungsoo saat dia menyadari ada orang lain selain dia dan chanyeol, "O, Jongin! Kyungsoo! kalian di sini juga?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

**Sorry for late update...**

**Saya juga mengganti judulnya. Tidak masalah kan?**

**Chapter ini republish dan saya hanya menambahkan sedikit scene yang berbeda.**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**t a, kyunginchity, sniaanggrn, ViraaHee, SognatoreL, Taman Coklat, beng beng max, yongchan.**

**.**

**.**

**Terakhir.. Review?**


	3. The stars part 2

_Metode pertama : Sebuah kepercayaan dari Yunani. Pergi ke tempat di mana kau bisa melihat banyak bintang di langit, kemudian gunakan jarimu untuk menggambar garis yang menghubungkan bintang-bintang sebagai nama dari pujaan hatimu. Jika kau melakukan cara ini, dipercaya kau akan mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kau sukai atau kau tidak akan berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayangi._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: How To Get Your Love<strong>

**Main Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as girl**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And other exo member**

**Pairing :**

**Kaisoo, Chansoo and other official pair**

**Genre :**

**Romance, drama, humor (?)**

**Warning :**

**OOC, typho(s), Genderswitch, alur terlalu cepat, terdapat bahasa yang tidak baku , dll**

**Disclaimer :**

**Cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang berjudul a crazy little thing called love, tetapi alur dan jalan ceritanya milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Tapi kyungsoo langsung lesu melihat seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka –lebih tepatnya ke arah chanyeol. dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran di tubuh chanyeol pun seketika berhenti, yang blur menjadi jelas, semua kembali seperti semula, dan blink-blink di mata kyungsoo pun seketika hilang.<em>

"_chanyeol, apa kau dapat layang-layangnya?" Orang itu menoleh ke arah jongin dan kyungsoo saat dia menyadari ada orang lain selain dia dan chanyeol, "O, Jongin! Kyungsoo! kalian di sini juga?"_

.

.

.

"oh! Hay baekhyun noona" ,jongin menyapa baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kepada baekhyun.

_Oh, ternyata chanyeol ke sini bersama baekhyun._

_Oh, baekhyun ya?_

_OH okay._

_OH..._

_OH... RAPOPO_ –Batin kyungsoo.

"kalian ke sini hanya berdua?" ,chanyeol melirik jongin dan kyungsoo bergantian.

Baru saja kyungsoo ingin menjawab tapi jongin merangkul kyungsoo dan merapatkan tubuhnya sambil berkata dengan riang, "tentu saja! Kami kan sedang berkencan"

UHUK! -Kyungsoo tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Dan ia semakin gugup saat melihat baekhyun yang menunjukkan reaksi terkejut yang sangat ketara dan chanyeol yang membelalakan matanya.

Dasar jongsong gila!

Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu di depan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Kyungsoo takut chanyeol salah paham.

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan jongin dengan paksa lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "e-ehh.. t-tidak kok, itu fitnah! I-i-itu tidak benar. Hhehehe~"

"tidak benar? Hufth~ Aku kira sungguhan hahaha~" ,baekhyun tertawa garing.

"memangnya mengapa kalau sungguhan?"

Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan saat jongin bertanya, "e-eumm... a-anu.. k-k-karnaa...errr.." ,baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "aishh.. lupakan!"

"ehh, jongin.. ayo kita bermain layang-layang!" ,Tiba-tiba baekhyun mengambil layangan yang chanyeol pegang.

"mengapa aku? Kan ada chanyeol hyung! Lagipula ini sudah gelap."

"chanyeol pasti lelah, dari siang dia menemaniku bermain layang-layang. Sekarang giliran kau, kajja!" . baekhyun menarik tangan jongin dengan paksa.

"mwo?e-ehh..kyungiee... t-tolongg! Aku di culiiiikkkk.." ,jongin berusaha menggapai kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak di tarik baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap heran baekhyun dan jongin yang semakin menjauh.

Sebenarnya baekhyun itu wanita atau Hulk? Tenaganya besar sekali sampai-sampai jongin terseret olehnya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah chanyeol saat namja itu berdehem.

**OH IYA!**

Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau saat ini ia hanya berdua dengan chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, **BERDUA DENGAN CHANYEOL!**

"s-sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan canggung saat chanyeol membuka suara.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "akan sangat bosan jika kita hanya menunggu mereka di sini".

kyungsoo mengangguk.

"ahh, iya juga".

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah berkeringat dingin dan ia berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang berdetak _'dugjedagjedug'_ tidak beraturan.

"tadi kau mau kemana bersama jongin?"

"a-nu.. tadi kami i-ingin ke danau" ,kyungsoo mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"aahhh! Pesta kembang api." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo. "ayo, kita harus cepat sebelum ke habisan perahu!"

Dan kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menahan kesadarannya yang hampir hilang.

.

.

.

.

'_duh jantung, berhentilah berdetak!.. ehh, kalau berhenti berdetak aku mati dong? Ishh Kyungsoo pabbo'_ –kyungsoo meruntuki jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan begitu memandang chanyeol yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi, **DI HADAPANNYA.**

Yea, mereka sedang berada di tengah danau dengan sebuah perahu atau sampan (?) kecil yang hanya bermuatan dua orang. Mereka sedang menunggu pesta kembang api di mulai.

Sebenarnya saat ini bukan hanya mereka yang ada di tengah danau melainkan banyak pasangan muda-mudi lain yang juga ada di danau itu.

Tetapi jarak perahu satu ke perahu lain lumayan berjauhan.

"berhentilah menunduk. Wajah manismu jadi tak terlihat... kkk~" ,chanyeol terkekeh sendiri.

Oh-Tu-han!

Tadi apa kata chanyeol?

Wajah manis?

**MANIS?**

**MA-NIS?**

Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. Rasanya kyungsoo ingin meleleh seperti lilin saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol tadi.

Dan terima kasih chanyeol karna telah membuat kyungsoo semakin berkeringat dingin.

"sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya" ,chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"t-tanyakan saja".

Kyungsoo berharap chanyeol akan bertanya-

'_kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?_' atau _'kyungsoo mau kah kau jadi pendamping hidupku?' _atau _'kyungsoo, maukah kau membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis dengan aku sebagai suamimu?_.'-

Tapi-

"sudah berapa lama kau dekat dengan jongin?"

O-oh,

sebenarnya kyungsoo kecewa.

"a-aku dekat dengan jongin semenjak dia menjadi t-tetanggaku. Eumm.. k-kira-kira saat kami kelas empat sekolah dasar. M-memangnya ada apa, s-sunbae?"

"eungg.. tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan entah mengapa itu membuat pipi kyungsoo bersemu.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit malam yang saat ini terlihat banyak bintang yang seakan sedang mengejek dirinya.

Sial.

Mengapa sekarang muncul banyak bintang tetapi kemarin tidak?

"err.. bintangnya indah ya, sunbae?" ,kyungsoo berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya. tapi kau tahu? ada yang lebih indah dari bintang".

Kepala kyungsoo yang semulanya mendongak langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mendongak juga, "memangnya apa yang lebih indah dari bintang?"

Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah saat chanyeol berhenti mendongak dan menatap kyungsoo dengan dalam.

"yang lebih indah dari bintang, adalah-"

'_BUZZZZ'_

'_TUIINGGG'_

'_DUARRR'_

'_JEGERRR'_

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan chanyeol karna tiba-tiba banyak kembang api yang meluncur ke langit.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kembang api yang terus bermunculan secara bergantian.

dan Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum melihat para kembang api yang sangat indah itu.

"sunbae, lihatlah! Itu indah sekali.. woah~"

kyungsoo menatap cahnyeol sebentar dengan antusias lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke langit yang saat ini sedang bertaburan kembang api dan juga bintang.

Dan,

.

Tidak mengetahui chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke parkiran festival dengan chanyeol yang menggandeng tangan kyungsoo.

Sepertinya kyungsoo harus berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang tadi menabrak kyungsoo hingga terjatuh karna setelah itu chanyeol menggandeng tangan kyungsoo agar kyungsoo tidak tertabrak orang lagi.

Oh tuhan,

kyungsoo berharap saat ini tangannya mengeluarkan lem sehingga tautan tangan chanyeol dan kyungsoo tidak bisa terlepas selamanya.

Tapi sepertinya doa kyungsoo tidak terkabul karna chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya saat jongin dan baekhyun muncul dengan tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka dengan wajah yang tidak bisa artikan.

"kalian sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu, ayo pulang kyungie!" ,jongin menarik tangan kanan kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"tunggu!" ,chanyeol menarik tangan kiri kyungsoo, "kalian bisa pulang bersama aku dan baekhyun. Kebetulan aku bawa mobil".

"ya, ikutlah bersama kami!" ,baekhyun berucap menatap jongin.

"terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi aku bawa kendaraan sendiri". Jongin berucap dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu kyungsoo bisa pulang bersama aku dan baekhyun. Kau mau kan kyungsoo?" ,chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang tidak melepaskan tangan kiri kyungsoo.

Duh, bagaimana ya?

sebenarnya kyungsoo ingin sekali pulang bersama chanyeol dan baekhyun, tetapi dia tidak enak hati dengan jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan gelisah.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu aku duluan!" ,jongin melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dan berbalik.

Kyungsoo gelagapan. Apa jongin marah padanya?

Tapi mengapa?

Kyungsoo menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal. "err.. sepertinya aku harus pulang bersama jongin. Terima kasih sudah menawariku tumpangan, sunbaenim. Aku pergi dulu"

kyungsoo mengejar jongin yang semakin menjauh setelah membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat ke arah baekhyun dan chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jongin! Pelan-pelanlah sedikit!" ,kyungsoo memegang erat bahu jongin.<p>

Sekarang kyungsoo sedang di gonceng di sepeda jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang jongin dengan kakinya yang berpijak pada besi yang terpasang di kedua sisi ban belakang jongin, dan tangannya memegang bahu jongin.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo takut karna saat ini jongin mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat kencang. Di tambah lagi saat ini mereka sedang melewati sebuah taman yang gelap.

Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pegangannya saat jongin malah menambah kecepatan mengayuhnya,

"jongin, ada apa denganmu? Jangan terlalu kencang, nanti kita celaka!"

Tetapi jongin tidak mengurangi laju sepedanya.

Kyungsoo heran, ada apa dengan anak ini? sedari tadi jongin tidak bicara apapun kepada kyungsoo.

Dan mata kyungsoo membulat saat mengetahui ada sebuah batu besar di depan mereka,

"JONGIIINNNN.. AWAAAASSSSSSSS!"

'_BRUGHH'_

'_BRUKKK'_

'_JEDUAKKKH'_

Sepertinya perkataan kris yang bilang _**'kyungsoo yang hobbysekali terjatuh'**_ itu memang benar.

Kyungsoo merintih saat merasakan sakit di lutut kirinya.

Dan ternyata oh ternyata lutut kyungsoo terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Dasar jongin pabo!

Sudah tahu sepeda fixie itu tidak ada remnya, tapi dia malah ngebut seperti tadi.

Dan apa batu sebesar tadi tidak terlihat di mata jongin? Apa tadi baekhyun mencolok mata jongin sehingga mata jongin bermasalah?

Kyungsoo miris melihat sepeda jongin yang ban depannya penyok.

"Jongin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" .

kyungsoo melihat ke arah jongin yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

Syukurlah sepertinya jongin tidak apa-apa.

Yeoja mungil itu berusaha berdiri tapi tidak bisa karna lututnya terlalu nyeri. Kyungsoo meniup-niup lukanya yang terasa perih.

tetapi kemudian dia meluruskan pandangannya ke arah jongin yang saat ini sedang berjongkok di hadapannya sambil mengikatkan kemejanya yang sudah di gulung panjang ke lutut kyungsoo yang terluka, membuat kyungsoo meringis. Dan jongin mengelus dagu kyungsoo yang ternyata juga terluka sedikit. Dan kyungsoo meringis lagi.

Jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan arti _apa-ini-sakit-?_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "tapi tidak apa-apa"

Setelah itu jongin membelakangi kyungsoo masih dengan posisi berjongkok, "naiklah!"

Kyungsoo ragu.

Kyungsoo mengingat perkataan kris yang bilang dirinya berat seperti sekarung beras. Kyungsoo takut punggung jongin akan sakit. Tetapi jika tidak, ia tidak akan sampai rumah tepat waktu. Akhirnya kyungsoo naik ke punggung jongin. Dan jongin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sepedanya yang rusak di taman itu.

Hening.

Itu yang di rasakan kyungsoo saat ini. kyungsoo agak merinding karna taman ini minim penerangan dan sepi pula. Jongin juga tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

Kyungsoo juga heran dengan sikap jongin. Padahal sebelumnya jongin normal-normal saja.

"jongin, kau kenapa?"

Hening.

"kau... marah padaku?"

"tidak" ,terdapat jeda sebelum jongin menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"hihi.. baguslah."

Kyungsoo lega saat jongin bilang tidak marah padanya. Pasalnya, jongin tidak pernah marah –dalam arti sebenarnya- kepada kyungsoo. bahkan saat kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan sekalipun. Kyungsoo juga bingung, mengapa jongin selalu sabar menghadapi kyungsoo?

Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ingatan saat ia bersama chanyeol saat di festival. Mungkin jika kyungsoo bercerita tentang chanyeol saat di festival tadi akan membuat mood jongin naik.

"Hey Jongin, aku mau cerita! Dengarkan ceritaku, ne?"

Jongin menggumam pelan.

"jongin, kau tahu? Tadi aku pergi menaiki perahu bersama chanyeol dan melihat kembang api bersama. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku dengan tampannya, aigoooo.. aku mau mati saja... dia juga membantuku yang tadi terjatuh lalu menggenggam tanganku. Uhh, mengapa wajahnya selalu terbayang ya? oh ya, dia juga bilang kalau wajahku ini manis, omonaaa.. kkk~ ... tadi dia juga-"

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan mulut saat jongin membentaknya. Mengapa jongin membentak kyungsoo? kyungsoo salah apa? Apa karna cerita kyungsoo?

Tapi tadi kan jongin menyetujui untuk mendengarkan cerita kyungsoo, tetapi mengapa sekarang malah menyuruh kyungsoo diam dan membentak dirinya?

Padahal jongin tidak pernah membentak atau bersikap kasar kepada kyungsoo sebelumnya. Dan mengapa hati kyungsoo terasa sakit?

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kyungsoo berontak dari gendongan jongin membuat pemuda itu menghetikan jalannya. Dengan susah payah, jongin menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"berhentilah bergerak, kau bisa jatuh".

"hiks.. masa bodoh! Turunkan aku sekarang! Turunkan!"

Kyungsoo terus-terusan berontak sehingga jongin dengan terpaksa mendudukan kyungsoo di sebuah kursi taman.

Kyungsoo mendelik saat jongin juga duduk di sebelahnya. "sedang apa kau?! Sana pulang. Hiks.. tinggalkan aku! Sana pergi!" kyungsoo mendorong-dorong tubuh jongin agar pergi tetapi dia menghentikannya saat kyungsoo tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.

"mianhae. Jangan menangis lagi, ku mohon", jongin menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal.

"hiks, Mengapa membentakku? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Mood ku jadi tidak baik karna kau berdekatan dengan chan- ehh... m-maksudku.. aku tidak betah di tinggal berdua dengan baekhyun noona. Dia sangat cerewet".

"jangan alasan! Aku kan juga cerewet, tapi kau betah bersamaku"

"kalau denganmu itu berbeda!"

"apa bedanya?"

Jongin terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo dengan tergagap, "bedanya.. eumm.. bedanya...", jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri saat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo. " aish, lupakan saja!"

Kyungsoo menggendikkan bahunya sendiri lalu menyenderkan badannya ke sandaran kursi dan kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam.

Dan terlihatlah banyak bintang yang seakan sedang tersenyum kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya seperti menuliskan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo melukiskan nama dan harapannya di langit itu dengan ujung telunjuknya.

kyungsoo menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Bolehkah kyungsoo berharap harapannya akan terkabul?

'_Hey bintang-bintang yang indah. Tolong sampaikan pada Tuhan tentang harapanku, agar ia mengabulkannya'. –_batin kyungsoo.

"kau sedang apa?" .jongin ikut mendongak seperti kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terus melukiskan harapannya dan nama seseorang di langit sehingga tidak menggubris pertanyaan jongin.

Jongin menggumam, "oh, metode pertama".

Kyungsoo terus menggerakan jari tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan setelah selesai ia menurunkan tangannya kembali dengan harapan keinginannya akan terkabul.

"Metode pertama, Selesai!" .

kyungsoo mengulum senyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jongin.

Dan kyungsoo memasang ekspresi bingung saat jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Menulis di bintang?

Jongin memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana sementara tangan kanannya terangkat sambil menggerakkannya seakan sedang menulis di langit.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo penasaran, nama siapa yang jongin tulis? Kyungsoo masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jongin bahkan saat namja berkulit tan itu menurunkan tangannya.

"apa?" ,tanya jongin dengan wajah ceria.

Kyungsoo bingung, mengapa mood jongin cepat sekali berganti? "kau... tadi melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"lalu, siapa yeoja tidak beruntung yang kau tulis namanya?", kyungsoo tertawa mencoba untuk mengejek jongin.

"itu.. rahasia"

"ya! mengapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?", kyungsoo memasang ekspresi sebal lalu memukul pelan lengan jongin yang saat ini sedang mengamati langit malam. "jongin, tebaklah nama siapa yang aku tulis tadi!".

Jongin memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas, "sudah pasti itu chanyeol hyung".

"ya itu benar! tapi aku menuliskan dua nama. Coba Tebak siapa orang itu!"

"eumm... Kris hyung?", tanya jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo.

"bukan" ,kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"eomma dan appa mu?"

"kurang tepat"

"temanmu? Si rusa yang galak dan si unicorn yang pelupa?"

"bukan juga"

"ahjussi yang tinggal di perempatan?"

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi sebal, "Ya! apa-apaan? tentu saja bukan!".

Jongin terkekeh, "lalu siapa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam selama lima detik, "nama orang yang aku tulis dilangit setelah nama park chanyeol adalah-

-**Kim Jong In**"

,ucap kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan lalu tersenyum manis kepada jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Woahh, namaku? Jangan-jangan kau mulai mencintaiku.. kkk~"

"Ya! b-bukan seperti itu!" ,kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan kirinya. " A-aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu".

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "mengapa?"

"karna aku ingin kita berteman sampai tua."

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa detik mencoba mencerna perkataan kyungsoo, "ber-berteman?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "iya, Sampai kau menikah dengan jodohmu dan aku menikah dengan jodohku. Lalu masing-masing dari kita akan mempunyai cucu-cucu yang imut dan manis, dan kita akan menyuruh mereka untuk membuat boyband atau girlband. Pasti menyenangkan.. kkk~"

Jongin terdiam lagi.

Dan Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam, "Berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku, jongin!"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo takut kalau jongin akan meninggalkannya.

Terdapat jeda sebelum jongin menjawab, "aku... berjanji".

Setelah itu Jongin memasukan tangan kirinya ke saku celana dan keluarlah sebuah kalung perak.

"Oh iya, tadi saat bersama baekhyun noona, aku membeli sesuatu".

kyungsoo mengerenyit saat melihat bandul dari kalung itu yang berbentuk seperti- "sangkar burung?"

Jongin mengangguk dan memakaikan kalung itu ke leher kyungsoo.

"mengapa sangkar burung? Mengapa bukan hello kitty atau pororo?" kyungsoo bertanya setelah jongin selesai memakaikan kalung itu ke leher kyungsoo.

"karna jika kau adalah burung hantu maka aku adalah sangkarmu", jongin tersenyum manis.

"mengapa kau adalah sangkar?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti perkataan jongin.

Sangkar burung?

Itu tidak elit sama sekali.

"karna... aku ingin menjadi rumah untukmu. Dan aku ingin selalu ada untukmu jika kau lelah karna terbang terlalu lama di angkasa". Jongin tersenyum tulus dan menatap kyungsoo, "Dan kau tahu? sebuah sangkar akan tidak berarti dan terasa kosong bila tak ada seekor burung di dalamnya".

"apa itu berarti sebuah sangkar tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa seekor burung?"

"iya-" , jongin tersenyum sendu, "-tapi seekor burung selalu bisa hidup tanpa sangkar".

Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak mengerti, mengapa jongin jadi berbicara tentang burung dan sangkar?

Kan ambigu.

"tapi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu".

"berarti kau adalah burung yang aneh, kkk~" ,jongin mengacak rambut kyungsoo.

"aneh?"

"yup! Karna biasanya burung lebih suka bebas dari pada berada di dalam sangkar"

Sebenarnya otak kyungsoo yang lola –loading lama- atau perkataan jongin yang membingungkan sehingga kyungsoo tidak mengerti?

"Jongin, Mengapa kita jadi berbicara tentang sangkar dan burung? Itu ambigu sekali".

Jongin mendelik. "iya, ambigu hanya untuk orang berotak rated-M sepertimu".

"YA! memangnya otakku fanfiction NC, huh?". Kyungsoo memukul kepala jongin.

"sakit, bodoh! Mengapa sih kau hobby sekali memukul kepalaku?"

Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo saat yang di tatap memasang senyum kuda sambil jari tangannya membentuk 'V' sign. Jongin bisa terkena penyakit stroke jika terus menerus seperti ini. Lalu jongin mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"kajja, kita pulang. Ini sudah larut dan Aku tidak mau di jadikan tumis jongin asam pedas oleh kris hyung". Jongin mengisyaratkan kyungsoo untuk naik ke punggungnya, dan kyungsoo menurutinya.

Lalu jongin melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyungsoo menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan jongin.

"bagaimana tadi? Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama baekhyun eonnie di festival?"

"tidak ada"

Kyungsoo bingung. "loh, bukannya tadi baekhyun unni mengajak mu bermain layangan?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada heran.

Jongin menggedikkan bahu nya.

Dahi kyungsoo mengkerut, tapi kemudian terganti dengan wajah penuh semangat. "kau mau dengar ceritaku bersama chan-"

"tidak"

Kyungsoo mendelik kepada jongin yang memotong ucapannya. "pokoknya kau harus mendengar cerita indahku!"

"tidak. Tadi kan kau sudah bercerita"

"ya, tapi terpotong karna kau membentakku"

"aku tidak mau dengar ceritamu!"

"Kau Harus mendengarnya!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"kalau Tidak, ya Tidak!"

"Kalau harus, ya Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Haruuuuuuuussssssssss...!"

.

.

.

Dan mereka terus seperti itu selama perjalanan.

Konyol sekali.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
